


give me this time, mon cheri

by corbrinas



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, F/F, i guess, just a lil drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: maya makes riley's heart ache in the best possible way.





	give me this time, mon cheri

**Author's Note:**

> opia; the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.

Words poured effortlessly from her mouth. Her smile so bright it could power all of New York City. 

The pretty brunette sang into the microphone with a distinctive expression on her face, the one that was always there when she was doing what she loved.

Stage lights were beaming down on her, highlighting the waves in her hair and seamlessly blending the soft freckles upon her face into parchment coloured skin.

Her eyes wandered through the audience in search of the two piercing blue eyes belonging to her best friend.

After moving her sight through rows of nameless faces, she spotted the blonde. Fifth row, dead centre, just as she promised she would be.

Their smiles grew together, the lyrics of the love song seemingly coming to life. 

Passion ran through the singer's veins as she concluded, taking a bow as she admired all the eyes in the crowd staring back at her. But she couldn't help but stare into the shimmering ocean eyes.

Reluctantly, she placed the microphone back on it's stand and exited the stage, racing down the cold brick stairs and down long carpeted hallways to the entrance of the theatre.

Waiting there for her was the blonde, a proud smile plastered onto her face.

Their arms found their way around each other and their lips pulled together like magnets.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'this time' by aviva


End file.
